Chasing Rachel
by GleekTheAwesomeness
Summary: Ever since he had a cat fight with Rachel at Dalton, Sebastian can't stop bumping into her. They finally decide to become friends (with much disapproval from Kurt), but will their new-found friendship lead to something more? T for Sebastian's dirty mouth. Smytheberry and Klaine.
1. Return to Dalton

**A/N Hello, my pretties! Here's my Smytheberry story! I am sooo excited! Sorry this one's short, the next one'll be longer. If you love Finchel, I absolutely despise it, to there's alot of Finchel hate in this story. Thanks for reading! :D**

Rachel cursed as she drove up to Westerville, Ohio and more specifically Dalton Academy. Not only was the drive long, but she had a very long day, and a huge breakup with Finn. As Finn threw a big hissy fit over it, Rachel quietly rejoiced, knowing that Finchel was done, and was _**never **_coming back.

Her phone rang, and she put it on speaker, so she wouldn't be breaking the law. "_Hey Rachel, you one your way?" _asked the Warbler she was driving to meet. "_Yes Blaine, otherwise you wouldn't be on speaker" _she huffed. "_Jeez. Sorry Rae_" apologized Blaine.

Rachel sighed, turning right, up to a large, fancy school building. "_Don't be. I'm just tired and stressed. I'm also here. See you in a moment,_" and Rachel hung up, stepping out of her car. The night wind blew, and it chilled her arms as she remembered that she had not brought a jacket.

As she walked through the halls, she got many looks from the boys attending the school. She rolled her eyes, and just kept walking to dorm 3B. As she held up her fist to knock, she felt a warm breath on the back of her neck, and a smooth, silky whisper, "_What are you doing here, Berry?" _

She rolled her eyes, and replied to the Warbler, "What do you want, Smythe? I'm obviously here to pick up Blaine." She turned around and looked up into his beautiful emerald eyes. He laughed and showed off his signature meerkat smirk. "Just picking up?" he joked.

Rachel didn't care if it was a joke or not, he was crossing the line. So, she slapped him. He immediately brought his hand up to his face, trying to smoothen the incredible red mark she had planted upon his cheek. "Do **not **talk about Blaine like that. I knew you were a perverted creep, but I had **no **idea that you were **rude **too!" she scolded.

He looked into her big brown eyes which were filled with anger and disgust. "I'm sorry, Barbra. Didn't know you were so defensive about your Blainey Bear." he retorted. "Whatever," she replied, turning around and knocking on Blaine's door.

Blaine opened the door, wearing what he called 'casual clothing' which was anything but. "Hey, Rae!" he said, hugging the small girl as he saw her. When he saw Sebastian, he became confused. "Why are you here Sebastian?" he asked quizzically,

"Well, before I saw Berry here, my plan was to come and hook up with you," he said with a wink. Rachel stood aghast, and Blaine rolled his eyes, and replied, "You know that's never gonna happen." Sebastian laughed, and Rachel walked into his dorm and said, "You can leave now Sebastian."

He smirked. "Well, Barbra, looks like someone wants to be left alone with her Blainey Bear," he mocked, receiving a door, slammed in his face. Finally alone, Rachel was left to speak with Blaine. "I'm sorry. Sebastian can be an ass sometimes," Blaine apologized, leaving the petite girl to laugh. "Are you kidding? He was entertaining! Like the female version of Santana," she replied.

Blaine laughed and hugged Rachel. "I am so sorry for making you drive out here. I just didn't want to drive to Lima alone." Rachel sighed returning the awkward hug. "It's alright. Just as long as you apologize to Kurt, he's _**really**_ upset," the girl demanded. "Alright," the Warbler promised, opening the dorm room, only to find Sebastian waiting there, and had been obviously eavesdropping.

"Hey there Barbra. Entertaining am I?" the lean Warbler said, leaning into her ear and whispering,

"I can be entertaining in more ways than one." Rachel angrily pushed him away, and retorted, "I bet you are, so when don't you leave us alone and go find some dick to suck." Blaine stood, obviously shocked with the small girl's vulgarity, and Sebastian took it as an invitation. "Well, if you want, Blaine's right here, and I can-" before he could finish his sentence, he received yet another slap from Rachel.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Rachel warned him, as his cradled his red, throbbing cheek. Blaine stood awkwardly in the midst of a fight between two divas, and had no clue who was going to win. "Ooh, getting pissy, aren't we?" questioned Sebastian, with his smirk, plastered once more upon his face. "Gee, I wonder why," replied Rachel sarcastically.

"Uhm, Rae?" interrupted Blaine, "I'd love to let you finish your little cat fight, but we have to get to Lima.." Rachel turned to Blaine apologized, and turned back to Sebastian. "Well, I'd love to stay here with you, but I have to drive back to Lima," said Rachel, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, then why don't we finish this in Lima? I'd love to see Porcelain and I have to admit, The Lima Bean's coffee is better than what we have here in Dalton," suggested the lean boy. Rachel considered it (surprising both Sebastian and Blaine) and said, "You can come, _**if **_you leave Blaine alone and keep your dirty thoughts _to yourself" _spacing out the last three syllables so he would get it. "I'll keep way of Killer over here, but you'll have to listen to my dirty words. C'mon, you know you think it's hot." Rachel rolled her eyes, and the three of them walked to her car.

**A/N I hope you like it! Review, please! And if you don't like it, why the fuck are you reading? And don't review, either. Thanks! :)**


	2. See Finchel Burn

**A/N Welcome! Now, I got an anonymous review from someone saying they thought my A/N was mean and bla bla bla, it's only the first chapter so people won't know if they like it. Well, I'm just here to show you people my writing and I personally don't give a FUCK if you don't like it, but if you don't like it, don't review! Because I am NOT gonna change what I'm writing so you can have your god damn way. But who seriously _thoroughly _reads the author's notes anyways? Sorry I'm a bitch in my Author's Notes, but I am a bitch in real life. I'll try to take it down a notch. Ok, thanks. Enjoy!**

As Rachel sat at her desk, Blaine and Kurt were lying chest first on her bed, and, of course, Sebastian sat on the couch that lay on the edge of her bed. "So, Rae, Rae, how'd the Finchel breakup go down?" asked the feminine boy.

The brunette smiled slightly and started to explain, "It was this afternoon, after Glee Club..."

#####FLASH BACK#####

Rachel was packing up the lyric sheets she had been using for glee club, and Finn walked up, his goofy grin missing from his face. Rachel knew that when the grin was gone he was or tired or to do something really stupid.

"Oh, hi Finn! I was just picking up my sheet music!" she said cheerily, trying to ignore his solemn face. "Yeah, hey Rachel. I've noticed you've been spending a lot of time at Dalton, and you've been really separated from me. Is there something you wanna tell me?" he informed the obvious, causing Rachel's subconscious to roll her eyes.

"Well, Kurt and Blaine are my best friends. And you always seem to be busy when I call. Is there something you would like to tell me?" she asked, diva attitude in play. FInn stood dumbstruck. Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes, putting her backpack over her shoulder.

"So, Finn?" she looked into his eyes. "Rach, look, I'm sorry for not trusting you... Want me to walk you to your locker?" he asked, grin painting his face once more. Rachel looked at him, and thought, 'He's lying. Don't believe him!' She looked at the doorway, and saw Quinn.

Rachel was furious. "So, Finn. How's Quinn doing?" she asked. His eyes were wide, and he didn't speak for a moment. "Uh, she's probably ok, I guess. How would I know?" he asked. Rachel laughed at his failure to lie.

"Oh, Finn, drop the act. You're cheating on me with Quinn!" she shouted, Quinn's head peeking into the doorway once more. "What? That's a lie!" Finn responded, his voice cracking. Rachel rolled her eyes, and spoke, "Quinn. Get your white ass in here!"

Quinn walked slowly into the room, embarrassment glued upon her face. Finn looked down to the ground, his face painted with guilt. "Rach, look I'm-" he started, until Rachel interrupted. "You know what Finn? I don't give a fuck! You cheated on me with your fucking ex-girlfriend who cheated on you. So don't try to fucking apologize."

"Hey! You can't talk to him like that!" tried Quinn. "Bitch, shut up! You have no fucking right to speak!" shouted Rachel, causing the blonde to be silent. "Oh, Quinn, yesterday, I remember Sam asking you out, and you responding with a yes?" informed the small brunette.

"Quinn? How could you?" yelled Finn, his voice cracking. Rachel smiled. "Well, that's why I came here! I was gonna tell you, but then you were here with hobbit," she explained, crying. "Wow, Finn. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend!" said Rachel, a little jump in her voice.

"Wait... are you breaking up with me?" shouted Finn. "Yes, Finn. I am. Deal with it," replied the brunette. She turned around, and walked out of the choir room, leaving Quinn and Finn to deal with their 'relationship' issues.

####FLASHBACK####

Looking around the room, Blaine and Kurt were astounded and Sebastian's face had a giant meerkat-y smirk across it. "Wow. From what I'm hearing, Finn's kinda an ass," stated Sebastian.

"Well, he did think I was cheating on him with someone from Dalton. Little fucker..." said the brunette. Kurt frowned. "My damn stepbrother! What the fuck does he think he's doing? Cheating on my best friend, then accusing her of cheating on someone from Dalton? I mean, I know most of us are really attractive, but seriously? I'm gonna yell at the bastard when I get home. I'm staying at home for the weekend. Blaine, you're coming with me," ranted Kurt.

"Woah, slow down, Porcelain. I think you should. But, seriously, who's gonna feel threatened by a gay who just added about five necklaces to his wardrobe? At least let Blaine do it," mocked Sebastian, actually making a point.

"Fine, meerkat," agreed Kurt. "But, until then, we're here at Barbra's house... Who wants to play truth or dare?" asked Sebastian, with a smirk across his face, and a mischievous hint in his voice. Against all choice, the three teens agreed.

**A/N Sorry I had to end it badly! I hate the ending, but I had no idea how to end it any other way. Well, now chapter three's gonna be a pain in the ass to write. Sorry it's so short too! Next chapter will be longer, and better. Maybe a little Smytheberry flirting. ;) 'Till next time.**


	3. -Not An Update-

**Hullo there my followers. :3 Now, I have some bad news. I don't know where this story is going. Obviously, since I haven't updated in 1234567890965433456856876098 years. . I might erase it, but I'm not sure yet. I seriously have no fucking clue, so for right now, this story will remain update-less, until I have time to figure out where the fuck it's going. Sorry. Buh-bai.**

**~GleekTheAwesomeness**


End file.
